Rescue Me
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Ruthie was with Jimmy, who hit her but then Martin saves the day.........can they make it through the aftermath of Jimmy? Rated T just to be safe....
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was disgusted by who I was becoming. I was running out of excuses and options. The scars both inside and outside would never heal. Thinking back on how it all started it was because of him. He broke my heart that night he told me about Sandy. Then Jimmy showed up, he gave me hope to love again. But that was short lived like his temper.

When he hit me the first time he said he didn't mean it but 6 months later I was used to the beatings. I stayed with him because I love him and he never means it. He always apologizes for it afterwards.

I took the pills to numb the pain and I cut for taking the pills. I wasn't who I used to be: Ruthie Camden the good student, beautiful girl with so much going for her, or the innocent youngest Camden. I was now Ruthie Camden, beaten by my boyfriend of more than a year, drug addict, and cutter. My parents never knew anything about it because I always hid it and they loved Jimmy. I thought I loved Jimmy but really I fear Jimmy. I loved him in the beginning but the love slowly washed away fear taking its place. I heard him call my name and I covered my arms and swallowed the pills bracing for the worst.

Martin's POV:

"Something's wrong with Ruthie, Martin." Simon yelled over the phone as I left class.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go check on her please?"

"Sure." I hung up the phone and started my car. Halfway to Ruthie's I got a sick feeling in my stomach. 'Simon must be right about something being wrong.' I thought to myself as I pulled into the driveway. Jimmy's car was the only car in the driveway the Camdens would never leave Ruthie alone with him. As I got out of car I heard Ruthie scream. I ran into the house to see Jimmy threw Ruthie against the wall. She slowly slid down and he picked her up and started shaking her. Without thinking I ran into the room.

Ruthie's POV:

'Don't cry. Don't let him see your pain.' I felt the shaking stop as quickly as it started. Something wasn't right. I opened my eyes to see Martin slugging Jimmy. Martin was almost killing Jimmy; Martin threw Jimmy into the wall as I screamed in pain falling to the ground.

Martin's POV:

Ruthie screamed distracting me from hitting Jimmy who took the opportunity and ran. He took one look at Ruthie looking like a deer caught in headlights. I rushed over to Ruthie who barely muttered, "911." When the ambulance arrived Ruthie was shaking in my arms. They fired question after question at me until we got to the hospital. I sat in the waiting room for 2 hours until the doctor came out.

"Mr. Brewer, I'm Dr. Morgan."

"How is she?"  
"Well she had a considerable amount of Palix in her system and some marks on her arm from cutting."

"Can I see her?" He pointed to her room and I slowly entered the room to see Ruthie crying on the bed. "Why?"

"I don't know Martin I really don't."

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you."

"You have Sandy and Martin. You don't have time to worry about me."

"I always have time for you. How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

"Almost 8 months."

"Why?"

"He hit me."

"I know I saw."

"No that wasn't the first time."

"You mean?"

"He started hitting me a month after we got together." I starred at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Ruthie, my Ruthie had been going through hell and didn't tell anyone. She soon started crying and I just sat there holding her.

"I have to call your family. Simon's worried about you."

"Call Kevin first." After calling everyone Ruthie looked at me with those eyes. I thought now was a great time to tell her.

"Ruthie I have to tell you something." Her dark eyes glazed over with tears trying to force their way down her face. "When I found out from Simon that you were with Jimmy that I love you." Her sad frown slowly turned its way into a small smile. "I shouldn't have waited this long. I should've told you sooner but you look so happy with him." She put her hand on mine and I looked up at her. I soon realized that she had been waiting to hear that since I left. I gently kissed her and as we pulled away her parents burst into the room.

"Ruthie are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." And I watched as she told her parents everything that she told me. Eventually everyone heard that story and no one didn't cry at how obvious it was. She looked at me with those eyes the eyes made me want to cry when she cried. She mouthed, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone in the hospital room watching the nurses come in and out. I was supposed to be sleeping but couldn't, my mind was racing too fast to actually slow down and let me sleep. Martin had finally told me he loved me and oddly enough it made me happy. Besides the current situation I was in I felt really happy, I'm still afraid that Jimmy would come after to me but after talking to Kevin he promised that Jimmy wouldn't come near her. He wouldn't promise something he couldn't keep, would he?

Looking at my scarred arms reminding me of what I had been through. My parents look mortified when I told them what had been going on and mom apologized for not noticing. It broke my heart to see her mom crying over not noticing what I had been hiding.

Martin's POV:

I couldn't sleep; knowing that Ruthie was in the hospital all alone broke my heart. I should be there with her holding her hand telling everything was okay. I couldn't believe that someone could do something like that to a girl like Ruthie. Ruthie was the best that anyone could hope for; she was beautiful, sweet, nice, and cared about everybody. I wanted to kill Jimmy for laying a hand on her. He did look scared when I was beating him up.

Ruthie looked so scared as we waited for the ambulance to come. I felt like crying with her for everything's she been through. I couldn't take it any longer and left. I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't going to stay in my room where I couldn't sleep.

I ended up at the hospital which I think I was planning on going there all along but didn't realize it. As I walked in the nurse looked somewhat happy to see me.

"Okay now visiting hours are over but maybe you could get her to sleep." She was a sweet old woman who seemed to watch over Ruthie like she was her own.

"I'll try and thank you." I stood in Ruthie's doorway watching her silently crying as if no one would see or hear her. "Don't cry." I sat in the chair next to her bed as she dried her eyes. "Please don't cry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I heard that you can't either." She smiled a little and yawned.

"Would you lay with me? I'm really scared."

"Of course." My head was screaming and jumping for joy. I crawled into bed with her and she snuggled up against me and soon fell asleep. She looked so peaceful that I soon fell asleep too.

Ruthie's POV:

I woke up and saw my whole family standing in my room with flowers and cards. I smiled and stretched hitting Martin's chin. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes jumping a little when he saw my whole family standing there huge smiles on their faces.

"Good morning Ruthie." My mom kissed my cheek as Martin got out of bed and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay and not alone. Then when we got here you were sleeping and we didn't want to disturb you."

"Thanks."

"No problem and we wanted to drop off some stuff to keep occupied. I love you sweetie. I'll stop by after work." My father kissed my forehead and Sam and David handed me some coloring books. Soon there was only Simon, Rose, and Matt left.

"Ruthie are you okay?" Matt asked not knowing the whole story because he couldn't fly out till late.

"Well I wasn't but now I am." I grabbed Martin's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"So are you two dating now or what?" Simon asked a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah we are." Martin replied kissing my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Ruthie as she slept peacefully. It still broke my heart that she had to go through so much. I vowed that I wasn't going to leave her side, ever. I was excited because she would get to go home tomorrow and hopefully wouldn't have to return under the same circumstances again.

The nurses persuaded me to go get something to eat promising that nothing would happen to her and they were right I was really hungry and as I walked to Ruthie's room something wasn't right. I rushed to her room to see Jimmy standing there sitting on her bed a look of horror in her eyes.

"Ruthie baby I'm so sorry I love you more than anything." I stood frozen in the doorway as Jimmy kissed her. I could see her hand tense up as he kissed her; Jimmy sat down in the chair next to her bed and Ruthie look towards me scared. I told her to keep quiet and went to call Kevin. 20 minutes later Kevin and Roxanne showed up and took a very horrified Kevin away. I sat next to Ruthie's bed watching her eyes scan the whole room before finally looking at me.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have left you." Her eyes soften and her body loosened as she smiled at me.

"You didn't do anything; you can't stop eating because I'm in here. Just promise me that he won't ever come near me ever again."

"I promise I won't let anything happen." She started crying again and I held her until she had fallen asleep an uneasy look on her face. "I love you." I whispered into her ear as I drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days later Ruthie was released from the hospital and I was there by her side. I wasn't going to leave her after Jimmy was released. She wasn't safe in Glen Oak, where he could easily find her.

When we got to Ruthie's house her parents called us into the kitchen along with Simon and Rose. Ruthie and I shared a look of confusion before her parents sat down.

"Ruthie we were thinking about your situation and we came to a decision."

"About what?" She asked confused about what was actually happening.

"We decided that you should move in with Simon and Rose if they will allow it. We figure its safer there where Jimmy won't find you and you'll have Simon and Martin looking over you."

"Mom I think that it's a great idea. I mean Rose and I would be happy to have Ruthie live with us." I smiled at Ruthie as she smiled her huge smile for the first time in days. She stood and hugged both her parents, Simon, and even Rose.

"We've already found a school out there so you start Monday. It would be wise to start packing." She nodded and we made our way upstairs.

"Ruthie are you okay?" She had sat down on her bed trying not to cry.

"I'm fine I just can't believe its over."

"It is honey trust me and now you will be away from him."

"I know; that part is the good part. But what if he comes to find me?"

"He won't lay a hand on you anymore. I'll kill him if he does." I sat down on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. We sat there for some time before actually starting to pack all her stuff. "Jeez you have a lot of stuff." I said as I put the last bag in my car.

"Hey shut up. I remember you having way more when you left."

"Yeah that's because I actually moved out of my house you will be back."

"I need variety." She walked back into the house so we could say our goodbyes. Simon and Rose had left after settling things with his parents so it was just me and Ruthie. "Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you miss a lot?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Did you miss a lot while I was in the hospital?"

"Not much, I explained everything to my teachers and they understood. I have all the work I need to make-up."

"Are you sure?" I chuckled a little at her before grabbing her hand.

"Yes Ruth I'm positive now don't worry about me."

"I can't help it." She sat back and soon fell asleep. I settled in for the somewhat short drive finally feeling like everything was right.

Super short but I needed a filler chapter. I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Martin's POV:

I looked at Ruthie as we sat in my apartment. She looked so happy since she moved in with Simon 3 weeks ago. She finally started smiling again as she made new friends and as she and I grew closer. She would still call me in the middle of the night sobbing because she had a 'flashback' as I called them. I would rush over and sooth her back to sleep often losing sleep just so she could sleep.

My classes had ended yesterday so I could devote more time to her and her needs. She still had a month of school left which meant that things would get more hectic. I didn't have to worry about Sandy anymore. She had told me after Ruthie moved down here that baby wasn't mine but Simon's. Ruthie wasn't surprised when I told her like she expected it. I stood by her side when Sandy told Simon as did Ruthie who had somewhat become friends with Sandy. When Sandy told Simon Rose's was fuming and called Sandy every horrible name in the book and raised her hand to slap Sandy but Ruthie stepped in and took the slap because as she later told me, "Sandy's been through enough pain." I fell in love with her all over again after that moment.

Today we were hanging out with Ruthie's new and old friends. She had run into her friend Maggie in school which made Ruthie so much happier. Simon even noticed the difference and accused me and sleeping with Ruthie which was quite comical.

"Hey Ruth, you ready yet?"

"Almost I want to look perfect."

"Why, its not like we're meeting the President or something."

"Martin we've been dating for almost a month now and I'm introducing you to my friends, so this is a big deal."

"I don't see how."

"I want them to love you." She stepped out of the bathroom and fixed my shirt. "How do I look?" She twirled in a circle; she looked beautiful in her knee-length baby blue sun dress and jean jacket. She had on platform sandals which made me laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Are you trying to look taller then me?" I asked pointing to her shoes.

"No, they match my dress."

"Well then you look perfect." She kissed my cheek as she dragged me out of the door.

Ruthie's POV:

I pulled Martin into the car and we were on our way to meet Maggie and the girls for lunch. It was like 'meet the boyfriend' day for us. I was so nervous because this is the first time that I've introduced a boyfriend to my friends. I knew that they will love Martin after hearing what he did for me but they not love him at first because Martin can be a little condescending at first.

As we pulled into the restaurant parking lot I saw my friends sitting outside waiting for me. I blushed forgetting all about how late we were when we left Martin's apartment. He parked the car and walked around to open the door for me. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Every time he held me hand I felt safe and untouchable. "I love you." He whispered into my ear and I kissed his cheek. My friends came rushing up to me and hugged me. Martin and the other guys stood behind and shook hands.

"Come on guys I'm hungry." Maggie complained as we laughed and walked into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin's POV:

I sat next to Ruthie in a big booth with all of her friends not having a clue who any of them were besides Maggie. It was kinda weird because I was just sitting there as they all talked about school and I had nothing in common with any of them. I thought to myself that it was going to be awkward every time we hung out. I glanced down at my watch and my eyes bugged out of my head. 'We've only been here 10 minutes!' I was going to die.

This is cruel and unusual punishment for him and Ruthie looked so happy I couldn't pull her away from her friends. I didn't want her hating me so I just sat there and played with my spoon.

Ruthie's POV:

I looked over at Martin who looked so bored playing with his spoon. I felt bad because I thought that the guys would talk to him but nobody was talking to him. I thought it was sweet that he was sticking it out for me. I looked around at my friends and back at Martin. I grabbed my napkin and wrote him a little note.

I pushed it towards him trying to get his attention, he looked up at me and I motioned down towards the napkin.

Martin's POV:

Ruthie pushed a napkin towards me and smiled before turning back towards her friends. I looked down at the napkin in my hands, "_If you want after this we can go to the batting cages._" I laughed at the picture of seeing Ruthie at the batting cages in a dress. But I knew this was important for her so I just set out playing with my spoon again trying to enjoy this.

Almost an hour later Ruthie and I left the restaurant and I was almost running towards the car. "Ruth I'm sorry but that was boring."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they would totally ignore you."

"Its okay I put up with it because you looked happy."

"You're so sweet." She kissed me as I started the car.

"Would you like to change before we go to the batting cages?"

"Yes I would." I nodded and started towards Simon's. "Now when do I get to meet your friends?"

"What friends?" I said playing innocent knowing full well that the guys would be at the batting cages practicing.

"The people you hung out with before I moved out here."

"Oh them, soon." I pulled into Simon's and parked the car. She ran up the stairs to the door and swung it open running into her room. I laughed at her as I went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes in my bag. I put the bag in the trunk just in case she left with her friends after lunch.

30 minutes later we stood in front of the batting cages as Ruthie tied her shoes. I could see the guys already laughing and having fun. I saw two of Ruthie's friends Brooke and Kyra flirting with Dom and Colin. I nudged Ruthie and pointed towards her friends. She laughed.

"Brooke! Kyra! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh hey Ruthie! We're hanging out with my boyfriend." Brooke said beaming as Dominic kissed her cheek.

"Oh hey Martin!" Austin called from inside the cage.

"Ruthie I would like you to meet my friends: this is Jason, Ryan, Colin, Austin, Jace, Adrian, Anthony, and Dominic."

"Hi I'm Ruthie Camden."

"Nice to meet you, I wondered when he'd drag you here."

"No I came here willingly I owed him for making him go to lunch with my friends."

"Hey Martin I'm sorry we kinda ignored you at lunch today." Kyra replied leaning into Colin.

"Its okay it got Ruthie to the batting cages."

"Well at least the girls will have someone to hang out with."

"Yeah, we can the three cheerleaders!" Brooke exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Brooke did you have a latte on the way over here?"

"Only 3." Ruthie laughed and went off with her friends to get some drinks.

"So Martin that's one isn't she?" I looked at Ruthie's retreating back and smiled.

"Yeah she is."

"She's pretty cool man." Dom slapped my shoulder before pushing me into the cage. "Now come on show your girl what she's got." I laughed and focused on the ball it was going to be a fun afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruthie's POV:

Sitting in class I realized that no matter where you go school was boring. Even friends can't help fix the boredom of school. The only thing helping me through the day was the promise of hanging out with Martin today. He was going to help me work on my swing for softball try-outs. He was excited when I told him that I was going out for the team and he's already planning our work-out schedule with time in the batting cages. I loved that he was this excited for me it's like me about his baseball.

The moment the bell rang I ran out of the classroom and quickly grabbed things out of my locker calculating how long it would take me to walk home. Usually I wouldn't walk home but Martin has class till 3:30 as do Simon and Rose and I would have asked Maggie but she wasn't at school today. I rushed down the front steps past all the people and started off towards Simon's.

"Ya know Ruthie you shouldn't be walking home alone." I froze; I know that voice.

"Jimmy." I breathed and turned towards him; he had that cocky grin on his face the grin that he always had before he hit me. His hand rubbed against my arm and I was screaming in my head to run but my feet were stuck like lead.

"I missed you Ruthie. I was quite upset when you just took off not even saying goodbye." He inched closer to me and my eyes grew wide. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. "You had no right to leave me. You love me and no one else, you bitch. I don't know who you think you fucking are but you are mine and no one else's." He screamed bringing his hand up and striking me across the face. Not even a tear streamed down my face as his eyes grew dark with fury something that still haunts me in my dreams.

"Jimmy baby I'm sorry but I had to move to help my brother." I decided it was better to play along hoping that he would leave me alone if I gave him what he wanted.

"Don't lie to me." Another smack across my face and it was starting to sting. I knew there would be a mark there tomorrow. He pulled me into the alley and pushed me roughly against the wall. "You owe me something."

"What's that?"

"Your virginity." I gasped at his audacity. Now I wanted to smack him so I brought my hand up and smacked him hard across the face. He pushed me harder into the wall and I could feel his arousal against my thigh and I wanted to vomit.

"You will never get the satisfaction of having that." I pushed him away and broke out into a run. Running faster than I ever had in my life I turned around and he was trailing closely behind me and finally the tears started flowing; running got harder as my vision got blurrier and he got closer. I turned once more and hit someone. Turning towards the innocent person Martin looked down at me.

"Ruthie what's wrong are you okay?" I turned and saw that Jimmy had turned around and was running away.

"Jimmy was going to rape me." I gasped out trying to regain my composure and dry my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I nodded as I hunched over trying to catch my breath.

"I smacked him and then ran faster than ever before." I looked up and Martin was smiling.

"That's good that you stick up for yourself but you should be more careful."

"When is it going to end?"

"All you have to do is press charges." I nodded and we finished the walk to Simon's. "I don't think you should walk home anymore."

"It was only because I couldn't find a ride."

"Simon and I will make sure you have a ride. Are you still up for the batting cages today?" I smiled at his oh-so-subtle way of bringing it up.

"Try-outs are on Friday so we have to do as much as we can." He laughed and we left for the batting cages, the pervious events playing in my mind before I finally thought that I escaped this time. I wasn't going to be haunted by Jimmy anymore; I could take care of myself with the help of Martin, Simon, and my friends that is.


	7. Chapter 7

Martin's POV:

I sat and watched Ruthie laughing and joking with the guys over dinner the girls sitting intermixed with the guys and it seemed like Ruthie was forcing her joyous mood. I knew what Ruthie was like when she was truly happy and right now she was faking it big time.

I know that she said that the whole Jimmy thing was no biggy but still it was buggy her and I just wanted her to show her true colors. Ever since that day when I walked in on Jimmy hitting her she's been putting on a front as if to lure people away from prying and trying to figure out what's really going on.

Lately she'd been showing her true colors when we were hanging out at my apartment or in Simon's but when we went somewhere she was always so happy and so perky. She was really trying too hard to show that she was okay.

As the group broke up to head home I pulled Ruthie aside and saw the scared tired look in her eye. I knew that she was going to break down soon and just hoped that she would be okay this time. No matter how much she tried to deny it her last encounter with Jimmy had really shaken her up this time.

I knew after it happened and we went to the batting cages she was just there to make me happy. And I felt bad for bringing it up, I should've just forgot all about it but she looked so scared and sad that I just had to cheer her up.

She decided not to tell her family about it and I couldn't go behind her back and tell them because she wouldn't trust me. It was bad enough that she won't tell me anything anymore. She keeps everything bottled up and it kills me to see her. She acts like she can't trust anyone for fear that they'll hurt her.

I just want to tell her that nobody will hurt her and that I'm here for her but she barely acknowledges me anymore. She needs to realize that she's hurting me and that I'm only trying to help. As I drove her home she looked out the window not paying any attention to me. I feel like she wants nothing to do with me and every time I try to get her to talk to me it turns into a full fledged fight.

I stopped in front of Simon's building and she turns to me. "Wanna come in?" I nodded knowing that this is probably the only time she'll acknowledge me for another week. I parked the car and we silently walked into Simon's apartment. She walked into her room to change leaving me in the living room by myself. She sits next to me and turns towards me.

"Ruthie, we need to talk." She nods twirling a piece of her long curly hair. "What's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing's going on." I hear the anger in her voice and instantly throw my hands up in surrender.

"I don't wanna fight I just wanna talk. You're ignoring me and it hurts. I'm not Jimmy and I would never hurt you. I love you and I know that you're trying to get over it but talk to me. Don't shut me out and then you get mad at me for not paying you attention. I just want you to trust me again; I don't want to fight with you anymore." She looks down and I can see the tears streaming down her face. Without thinking about it I pulled her close to me holding her as she sobbed.

We sat there for awhile before Simon came home from class. He looked at me and I just nodded. He knew she was gonna break down and he just left us there. 20 minutes later after Simon left for work Ruthie stopped crying and fell asleep on me. I picked her up and carried her to her room feeling like we were finally back on track. She still had to finally move on but this was a step in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruthie's POV:

Here it is 3 in the morning and I can't sleep that's a big shocker. I haven't slept a full night's sleep since I last saw Jimmy. I know that I shouldn't act like everything's okay when its not and I shouldn't lie to Martin but I can't let people see me at my worst and certainly can't let people know what Jimmy did to me.

Martin, the only one who has actually been there to help Simon has to work and go to class and Rose well I just can't stand her so I'm not going to let her help. But I feel bad for stringing Martin along when in my heart I know that I can't be with him right now. He deserves a girlfriend who's not crying all the time and not talking to him.

I know that I have horrible mood swings lately but its like a roller coaster ride one minute I'm fine loving having Martin around and the next I keep replaying my relationship with Jimmy in my head and I don't want to be happy. I feel like the whole thing is my fault and I know that it's not but I can't help thinking that I partially caused it.

I just wish that I could be with Martin without all of this baggage of Jimmy that I carry around with me. The whole point of coming out here was to be away from Jimmy and I think that he will always find me. I'm constantly living in fear of him coming back and actually hurting me worse than any other time.

It's like a never ending nightmare even when he's not around I'm still thinking about him. Remembering all the painful details of our year relationship was sometimes too much to take hence the reason I can't sleep. I could call Martin but he has a huge test tomorrow and I would feel so horrible if he missed it or failed it because of me. I think I should break up with Martin until I can my life back on track and then hopefully I could be the girlfriend that Martin deserved. Sighing I got up out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper.

I sat there writing my letter to Martin that I hardly noticed how long I had been writing my letter. I started at 3:30 and it was now 7:30 it wasn't a really long letter but I just had to keep changing it. Maybe just maybe this is would make getting over Jimmy and what happened a little easier and the guilt of breaking Martin's heart was slowly creeping into my stomach.

Martin's POV:

I sat in my car after my test and let a sigh of relief. That test was harder than I thought and it didn't help that my mind was running a mile a minute with worries about Ruthie. I know that I can't do anything to help her except be there for her and make sure that she doesn't go back to her ways before we got together. She was doing well with cutting and taking the pills.

Her friend Maggie was keeping tabs on her during schools and we were both watching out because her final breakdown wasn't that far away and she was already showing signs of it. Simon had suggested that we get her parents to send her to therapy but if she won't open up with me I highly doubt that she'll open up to a stranger telling them every detail of her life.

I pulled into a parking space and walked to my apartment. Sandy was with Simon today. I knew that she was telling him that Aaron wasn't mine but his and I hoped that he took it well. Maybe Simon will realize that he loves Sandy and break up with Rose but yet again I highly doubt that will happen. There's a envelope stuck between the door and door jam and something's not right. I pull the letter free and see my name in Ruthie's handwriting and for some reason I feel a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I walk into my apartment and sit in the couch pondering the letter twirling it between my fingers before finally opening it.

_Dear Martin,_

_I know that this isn't the way to go about this but I can't bring myself to do this in person. I don't think that we should be together right now; it's not that I don't love you because I do it's just that I need time to get over Jimmy and what happened. I know that you're probably sitting there thinking that you can help me but you really can't. This is something I have to do by myself and I have to do this alone. It's not right to string you along and I can't bear to break your heart anymore._

_I don't mean to hurt you with this it's just that you deserve a girlfriend who's always there for you, always happy to be with you, and doesn't have horrible mood swings, and not fighting all time. I'm not saying that we can't be together I'm just saying that right now in order for me to give my WHOLE heart I need to get over Jimmy and what happened._

_You are the best thing to happen to me and it's not that I don't want you to help you just can't. I decided to go to therapy in hopes that telling a stranger about Jimmy and what happened will help me get over it. Ya know how they always say that talking about it and acknowledging it helps well I'm hoping that works in my case. _

_I hope that while I'm finding help for myself we can still be friends because you're my best friend first and I need all my friends to help me. I told Brooke and Kyra about it and they took it pretty well so I guess that's a first step in the right direction right?_

_Well I have therapy this morning so I hope that you understand why I'm doing this and don't hate me forever. One last thing: Martin Brewer I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ruthie Camden_

I starred at the letter in disbelief; she just broke up with me through a letter. But I guess I have no choice but to let her do this for herself and I'll be there for her even though I want her to be with me. I just hope that after all's said and done she'll want to be with me and not someone else. One can only hope and pray right?


	9. Chapter 9

Martin's POV:

God I'm pathetic. I can't sleep, can't eat, and can't function properly. I can't believe she broke up with me! Yet here I am wallowing in my own self pity and can't even eat a descent meal. I think all I've eaten today is a pop tart when Mac yelled at me to eat. Why can't she see that I love her and just want to help her?

I'm gonna write her a letter; I love her but I'm not gonna wait around forever. Grabbing a pen and paper I fell back onto the old couch in my apartment. I should really get a new couch.

After I finished my letter I drove to Simon's and left the letter in Ruthie's room. Simon looked at me strangely when he saw how crappy I looked but whatever I'm done caring. I just nodded my head acknowledging his hello and went off on my way. I felt somewhat better now that I expressed my feelings to the whole break-up and it was nice knowing that Ruthie now knew how I felt in all of this. I fell back on my bed and felt myself drifting off to a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Ruthie's POV:

I came home from therapy and saw Simon sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. "Hey Simon." He looked up shaking his head and went back to writing his paper. "What's up?" He kept writing totally ignoring me which is strange. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes you could say in a way I'm mad at you."

"What did I do?"

"You broke that poor guy's heart and by the way he was looking today he probably hasn't eaten or slept in days. He dropped off a letter for you and left." Simon went back to his paper leaving me to myself. I slowly walked into my room and picked up the letter off of my bed

_Dear Ruthie,_

_I think it's awesome that you're going to therapy and all but you really hurt me. I love you Ruthie and I can't just sit by and pretend that I'm okay with you breaking my heart. And now that I think about it it's bogus. I'm always there for you because I LOVE YOU and the time when you need me the most you toss me aside. _

_I know that you're still dealing with Jimmy and I know that you're not going to get over it anytime soon but you still didn't need to hurt me. I guessing that Simon told you that he thinks I haven't slept or eaten in days and I haven't. _

_So I'm thinking that you were right that we need to talk some time apart and we BOTH need to think about if we want this relationship to continue or if you wanna give up. I'm going home for the summer so you probably won't see around but IF you wanna talk then you know my number._

_And this may sound harsh but I need to let you know what I'm going through and that you're not the only one hurting in this situation. My heart broke every time you cried over that bastard pardon my language. I hurt for you all those nights that you called me in tears to come stay with you. I hurt when we hung out and you would barely notice me. I'm hurting too and I know that you're going through all this Jimmy stuff but I just got my heart broken. _

_So I'm thinking that maybe what would be best is if we went off on our own separate ways for awhile and maybe when you're better we can give us another shot._

_Martin_

I couldn't believe that he felt like that. I thought that he would be okay with waiting for just a little bit while I dealt with this but I never thought that I would break his heart. I love him too much to do that yet it seems that I already did. God what's wrong with me?

Martin's POV:

I woke up still tired but not tired enough to go back to sleep. I sat up in bed and just starred at the wall. Tomorrow I was going home to spend the summer with my dad and maybe just maybe heal my broken heart. The ball was now in Ruthie's court and it would be interesting to see what her next move was.

As I made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat there was an urgent knocking on the door. I instantly flew to it swinging it open and Simon was standing in front of me.

"Simon what's wrong?"

"Is Ruthie here?"

"No why?"

"She took off." I gripped the door as Simon's words replayed over and over in my head. _"She took off."_ I flew out the door grabbing my keys and shoes as my mind raced with possibilities of where she could be. I just hoped that she didn't relapse in any way. I couldn't handle it if she was hurt. I was racing so fast that I didn't see the bright white headlights before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Martin was rushed to the hospital after someone who saw the crash happened stopped and called for help when she saw the young man not moving. Martin's dad was called first and he called the Camdens. Annie nearly fainted when Bill told her that Martin was in the hospital clinging to life. She, Eric, and the twins along with Lucy and Kevin rushed to the hospital and met up with Bill in the waiting room. Lucy kept calling Simon and Ruthie's cell but Ruthie didn't answer, finally after 10 minutes Simon called Lucy.

"Hey Lucy what's wrong?"

"It's Martin he was in an accident."

"Is he okay?" Simon slowly asked hoping and begging that he was.

"They say there's a chance he won't make it through the night." There was silence for a minute before Lucy remembered what he had to ask Simon. "Do you know where Ruthie is?"  
"No she took off."

"Why would she take off?"

"Because she found out that she hurt Martin by breaking up with him."

"They broke up?"

"Yeah about um a week ago, I think. I'm not really sure but all I know is that she wrote him a letter saying that she needed time off from him and he wrote her a letter and now this." Simon sighed in frustration knowing what an uproar the news was going to cause and just wanted to keep the focus on Martin. "Lucy do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Keep the news of the break-up and Ruthie's taking off to yourself and ask Kevin to help me look for her."

"What do you want me to tell mom and dad?"  
"That Ruthie's with me and I'm having car trouble and Kevin needs to help."

"Alright, but please hurry up and find her."

"I'm trying." He hung up and pressed the gas pedal a little harder not having a clue where she was. Lucy hung up and explained everything to Kevin who kissed her forehead and promised they would find Ruthie before rushing off to find her. She looked at her parents; her mother was crying into her father's shoulder and the sad look in her father's eye could break even the strongest man's heart. She sighed before walking over to them preparing to lie to her parents.

"Who was that?"

"It was Simon he's with Ruthie and having car trouble so Kevin's going to help them." Her mother starred at Lucy for what felt like forever and just nodded not even bothering to find out if her daughter was lying to her. Lucy sat down in a chair close by and sat Savannah on her lap. The innocent child brought a smile to Lucy's face by her happiness.

Simon drove around and around about to give up on finding her. She didn't even know that Martin was barely hanging onto life. He wondered what Ruthie would do if she knew that he was in the car accident because he was looking for her? He pulled off the side of the road and hit the steering wheel in frustration and decided to try Ruthie's cell one more time. He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear resting his forehead to the wheel.

"Hello?"

"Ruthie! Thank god I've been trying to reach you."

"Why I'm a horrible person?!" She exclaimed into the phone.

"No you're not, listen I have something to tell you."

"What? That I'm screwed up and broke Martin's heart?"

"No Martin's in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" Ruthie demanded only caring about Martin.

"When you took off I thought you went to talk to Martin and when I got to his place you weren't there and he rushed off to find you and got hit."

"How is he?"

"Truth?"

"No Simon I want you to lie to me to make you feel peachy keen."

"He's not doing to good. But that's all I know."

"Where is he?"

"The hospital, where are you I'm coming to get you?"

"I'm at the park down the street." Simon started the car and sped off to find Ruthie. She was standing at the curb waiting for him the tears already falling from her eyes.

Ruthie's POV:

When I saw Simon pull up I got into the car and told him to get to the hospital. Martin was in the hospital and it was all my fault, had I not run off he wouldn't be barely hanging on in the hospital. I watched Simon call Kevin and tell him to meet us at the hospital and I knew that he had lied so my parents wouldn't know that Martin and I broke up. They would think that I was being selfish for not letting Martin be there for me.

Truth is I didn't want to burden Martin with my problems when he was having problems of his own. I didn't want him to think that he had to be there be with me so I wouldn't break down again. Martin deserved better than me, someone who wasn't so screwed up.

When we got to the hospital I got out of the car and ran into the hospital. I had to get to Martin, I had to make sure he was okay. I saw my parents sitting in the corner hugging each other and Lucy was playing with Savannah. Mr. Brewer was talking to the doctor and Simon and Kevin walked in behind me.

"Ruthie, Martin's wants to see you." I looked at Mr. Brewer and saw the relief in his eyes that Martin was alive. I nodded and followed the doctor into Martin's room thanking him as he walked away. I stood in the doorway for awhile before gathering my strength to walk in and sit down next to his bed. I took his hand and held it in mine, it was so much bigger than mine.

"Ruthie," He whispered getting my attention and when I looked up into his eyes I could feel my eyes starting to water and the tears falling.

"I'm here Martin." He looked at our hands and smiled a little.

"Who knew me being in the hospital was all it took for you to hold my hand again?" He joked and smiling a little.

"I'm so sorry Martin, I shouldn't have broken up with you. You were right I was just being selfish and I was only taking my feelings into consideration not yours and I'm really sorry for everything."

"Ruthie, you did what you thought was right. Plus I love you too much to ever blame you for anything." I smiled and leaned in kissing him. I felt his hand tightened it's grip on mine and it felt nice. "Ruthie will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll let me help." I looked deep in his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern. I looked down at the bed and thought about it for a moment. I looked up at him…..

Martin's POV:

I watched her look down at the bed and prayed that she gave me the answer I was hoping for. Finally after what felt like forever she looked up at me and whispered, "Rescue me."


	11. Chapter 11

Ruthie's POV:

'All I need is to numb the pain and concentrate.' I thought to myself as I sat on my bed trying to do my homework. I was returning to school after being out for almost a week. 'I'm stressed, overwhelmed, sick, worried, and I just need to not feel to numb the pain.' I got up and walked out and into the bathroom there had to something in there for me to take, I knew there was no alcohol in Simon's apartment since he didn't drink so that was out of the question. I opened the cabinet and found 5 different bottles of stuff probably from when Rose stayed here because she was always taking some anti-depressant or something. I grabbed the first 3 and took 2 pills out of each and threw them into my mouth. I stood at the sink slowly feeling the effects of the medication and feeling relieve wash over me. I smiled into the mirror and went back into my bedroom where I tried to do my homework.

Martin's POV:

"Why isn't she answering her phone?" I asked aloud knowing that no one was going to answer me. I hung up the phone and tried to call her again a feeling of worrying washing over me. Simon and Sandy weren't home because they were visiting the Camdens and wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning. I sighed and picked up the phone again dialing Dominic's number hoping that Brooke was with him.

"Hello?"

"Dom is Brooke there with you by any chance?" I asked the hope dripping from my voice.

"Yeah she is, why what's wrong Martin?"

"I need to talk to Brooke." I pleaded sounding like a little kid who had just lost his favorite teddy bear.

"What's up Martin?"

"Could you do me a big favor?"

"Sure."

"Go over to Simon's and check on Ruthie, she's not answering her phone."

"Alright but what if she doesn't answer the door."

"The spare key's under the mat."

"Okay I'll call you when we get there."

"Thank you." I hung up and fell back against my pillow.

Normal POV:

Brooke and Dominic drove to Simon's and Brooke was growing more nervous about Ruthie. She hadn't seen her all week and that worried her, she knew that she was going through a lot with Martin being in the hospital and Jimmy being in town but Brooke didn't think it would be so bad that Martin sounded like he was going to cry he was worried about her.

Dominic stopped the car and Brooke jumped out running to the door and banging on it. By the time Dominic reached the door Brooke was already inside calling Ruthie's name. Brooke walked into what she hoped was Ruthie's room and sighed in relief when she saw Ruthie bopping away to her iPod. Ruthie looked up and smiled at Brooke taking off her headphones and giving her a huge hug. Brooke looked deep into her eyes and smelled her breath. "Ruthie are you drunk?"

"No, why?"

"Have you had anything to drink today?"

"Just some wine I found in the kitchen." Ruthie replied stumbling a little. Dom's hand shot out to catch her before she fell over. Dom knew what was going on with Ruthie. He handed Brooke his cell and told her to call Martin while he took Ruthie to the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Ruthie, did you take anything with your wine?" She slowly shook her head yes over the toilet. Dom sighed and ran a hand through his hair; Martin didn't need to her that Ruthie had relapsed. So Dom called Brooke into the bathroom and took the phone away from her. "Hey man it's Dom we're at Simon's and everything's fine. Ruthie was just sleeping and didn't hear the phone. She wasn't feeling so good so I told her to go back to bed and that you would call again tomorrow. Now get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up and turned back to Ruthie and Brooke. Brooke looked up at Dom and knew that he felt bad for lying to Martin. Dom helped Ruthie to her bedroom and stood outside while Brooke changed her into her pajamas and then the Dom took Brooke home. He was going to talk to Ruthie in the morning and hopefully get through to her like his mom had gotten through to him when he was going through the same thing Ruthie was going through.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: This chapter will be in 3rd person and mainly be Dominic and Ruthie talking.

Ruthie woke up with a huge headache and rushed into the bathroom, she felt someone behind her holding her hair as she threw up everything she ate yesterday. When she was done she sat back on her heels and looked up straight into Dominic's eyes. "What are you doing here?" She whispered slowly standing up with help from Dom.

"Martin sent me and Brooke over last night to check on you because you weren't answering his phone calls and we took care of you and even lied to Martin. Now I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked sounding as innocent as a young child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You know about what Ruthie from what I heard you were doing well. Why start again?"

"I'm not gonna make excuses for why I started again after going without doing it for so long. I gave in to the demons in my head and why am I even trying to explain it to you when you don't understand?" She moved to get past him and go back into her room but his arm blocked her.

"I understand more than you know, I was in your situation not even 4 months ago and probably worse off than you. You probably just take prescription pills while I was doing the hard stuff Ruthie so don't give me anything about not understanding." Ruthie looked up shocked that Martin would have a friend who was a recovering drug addict but he did have a drug addict for a girlfriend.

"You should go."

"No I'm not leaving until you check yourself into rehab Ruthie you can't do this on your own."

"I'm not a drug addict! I don't need to go to rehab!" She screamed pushing him away from her and going into her room.

"Ruthie! Don't think just because you yell and scream at me I'm gonna back down. You need help Ruthie and Martin's can't help you this time."

"You don't know anything about me and Martin, we've been doing fine by ourselves."

"Was that before or after you broke up with him because you couldn't handle being with him?" Ruthie turned around and slapped Dom hard across the face.

"How dare you!"

"How dare you sit there and pretend that nothing's wrong while your boyfriend sits in the hospital worrying about you to the point of crying!" Dom screamed back.

"He shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Ruthie stop denying you have a problem and just accept it. Nobody's judging you or thinking poorly about you. We just want you to get help, you can't keep living your life like this." Ruthie looked at Dom the tears flowing down her face.

"I can't check myself in."

"Why?"

"Because it would mean that I messed up. It would be a disgrace to my family, my dad's the minister of a church he can't have a drug addict for a daughter."

"Ruthie your family just wants what's best for you, plus who's gonna know except your family, Martin, Brooke, and me?"

"I don't know Dom."

"I'll go with you to see Martin so you can tell him and if you want I'll go with you to check yourself in."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are important to Martin and Martin's important to me."

"Alright I'll do it." She grabbed her bag and walked with Dom out of the apartment.

Dom sat outside as Ruthie talked to Martin. He knew that Ruthie would do the right thing and tell Martin the truth.

"Ruthie, are you okay? I was so worried about you." She nodded her head yes then no. "What's wrong?"

"I came here to tell you something."

"Okay?" He asked apprehensively afraid of what she was going to say.

"I'm going to rehab Martin."

"Why? I thought everything was okay?"

"It was till last night, I just couldn't handle it and lost control. I have to be treated Martin. I love you and this is the best."

"How are you getting there?"

"Dom's gonna take me and I promise I'll call as soon as possible." She kissed him and held him before leaving. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered knowing that even though she couldn't hear him say it that she knew that he did. 'This is for the best.' They both kept reciting in their heads. Ruthie and Dom drove away from the hospital and Ruthie decided to call her parents. By the time they reached the rehab Ruthie was in tears because her parents were very supportive about her decision unlike how Ruthie thought they were going to react.

After Ruthie had been checked in and settled in Dom made sure that she was all taken care of before leaving to go see Martin, since he knew that Martin would have questions.

Martin sat in his bed thinking about what Ruthie had told him, he knew that she had to rescue herself before he could rescue her and now it was only a matter of time before Ruthie was better and back in his life. He thought back to the day of his accident and her words kept playing over and over in his head, "rescue me." "I'm going to." He whispered the empty room around him as he cried. This was a step in the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruthie looked around the room she was sitting in waiting for the director of the rehab center. She never thought in a million years that she would be checking herself into rehab at 16. She didn't think she would have an abusive boyfriend either but rehab brought a strong taste to her mouth that almost made her want to throw up.

She took a deep breath telling her over and over that it was a good thing that she was doing this and that it was only going to help her and hopefully make her relationship with Martin stronger. She wondered how Martin was doing all alone in the hospital with no one to take care of him. She felt someone sit down next to her and turned to see who was joining her and did a double take.

"Harry?" He turned wondering who knew his name, his real name that is. As he looked over her face recognition hit him full force.

"Ruthie, what are you doing here?"

"Well it's a rehabilitation center so I think I'm here because I need help, what are you doing here?"

"What could you need help with?"

"I'm a pill popper and occasional drinker."

"You are Ruthie Camden right?" She nodded her head and he shook his. "You can't be Ruthie Camden because the Ruthie Camden I know wouldn't ever do things like that."

"Well the Ruthie Camden you knew didn't have an abusive boyfriend." He shook his head in disbelief not believing what he was hearing.

"It's true, you can even call my parents or better yet my boyfriend Martin."

"Martin as in Martin Brewer the guy that lived in your house?"

'Yeah that Martin Brewer."

"I always knew you guys would end up together. I mean everyone saw it and everybody knew that you guys would end up together."

"Yeah well it's been a really complicated relationship so far."

"Ms. Camden the director will see you." Ruthie nodded and turned towards Harry who was still sitting there.

"I'll see you later." Harry nodded his head and went back to examining his nails. She tried to suppress the butterflies that were growing in her stomach as she made her way towards the director's office. She didn't know if she was ready for a complete stranger to know all about her problems with her ex-boyfriend and the ongoing problems with her new boyfriend because of what happened while she was with her ex-boyfriend. She didn't know if Martin knew that she was still using after getting in the hospital. She hoped he didn't know because she was trying to hide it as best as she could because she knew that Martin would break up with her if he found out. She had promised him that she would try and stop but it didn't really work out because the nightmares became too intense to not take anything to numb the pain. The receptionist opened the door and motioned for Ruthie to have a seat in the chair while she waited for the director.

"Hello Ms. Camden I'm Dr. Helen Miller and I'm the director of Pacific Rehabilitation Center. Now I want you to tell me what caused you to start abusing prescription anti-depressants."

"Well I guess it all started when my best friend got another girl pregnant and left to take care of the baby. I felt like my whole world came crashing down because I was in love with him and he didn't know. So my parents took me to therapy and the doctor gave me Palix to try and snap me out of my depression. But then I met Jimmy who seemed to care about me and I might have even loved him at one time. But of course he had to have something wrong and about a month into the relationship and I started taking the pills again to numb the pain that I was feeling from the beatings and verbal belittling that he put me through. Then I started to drink hoping that it would numb the shame I was feeling for taking the pills and then I cut because I was ashamed for drinking and taking pills that I didn't really need to take. It was just a downhill spiral and by the time I hit rock bottom my best friend Martin was there to pull me out. So I went from an abusive relationship to loving relationship. I just couldn't rid myself of taking the pills and after a roller coaster ride the past couple of months here I am."

"Well I'm glad that you admit you have a problem because that's the first step and now we're just going to have to give you other outlets to get rid of the pain you feel and we have counselors here to help you get over Jimmy and what he did to you. You're not alone in this and you can be helped."

"I just don't feel comfortable. I feel like I shouldn't be here because of how I was raised. I mean I'm a preacher's kid and p.k's just don't do things like this."

"Trust me Ruthie this isn't the worst that a p.k. has done. I was a p.k. growing up too and I had friends who did worst then what you did so don't worry." Ruthie smiled feeling somewhat better but couldn't get rid of the knot in her stomach. "Alright so we'll get you situated and hopefully your detox won't be that bad but we can't really be sure."

"Alright."

"Mindy will show you to your room and answer any questions you have." Ruthie smiled and followed Mindy out of the room passing by Harry on her way. She nodded her head acknowledging him as she made her way to her room. When they reached her room she noted that it looked nothing like she thought she it would. The walls weren't bright white but soft pastel blue with light blue bedding on the bed.

"Okay Ruthie this is your room that you will be staying in for the next couple of days or so. I think you'll be joining everyone else for dinner in a little while and then after at you have free time till about 9 and then it's bed time. If you feel nauseas don't worry it's just your body purging all the drugs in your system and hopefully your detox won't be that bad."

"Thanks Mindy."

"No problem I'm always here to talk." Ruthie nodded and began to unpack her things putting them away before going off to join everyone else for dinner. 'Maybe I'll find out what Harry's doing here.' Ruthie thought to herself as she relaxed a little before dinner.

Ruthie sat at a table all by herself watching the other people around her chatting and laughing and for the first time she missed her friends. She didn't know anybody here and the thought of being here by herself with absolutely no one to keep her company and help her through the rough days. That thought scared her to the point of her wanting to check out. She saw Harry making his way over to her and she felt a little better about being here without her friends, at least she knew someone.

"Hey Ruthie can I sit with you?"

"Of course."

"So I have a feeling by the way you're looking at me you wanna know why I'm here?"

"That would be nice."

"Well basically got involved with the wrong crowd. They were doing drugs and drinking so I started not thinking that I would get hooked like I did and now 2 years and an arrest later here I am."

"You got arrested?"

"Yeah got caught with alcohol and a bag of weed on me."

"Gee and I thought coming here on my own free will was bad."

"You came here on your own free will?"

"Yes I did, I had to help myself so I got fix my relationship with Martin. I don't want to lose him over something like this, it's bad enough he's had to put up with all the after effects of Jimmy and what he did to me."

"I still can't wrap my head around the thought that some guy would beat you. You of all people I mean you're the nicest person that I've probably ever might in my whole life."

"Yeah well I guess he didn't like the fact that I was so nice and caring."

"I don't think I could ever hit a girl. I would feel like I was hitting my mom or something. It's just wrong."

"That's how Martin feels about it too. But that doesn't mean that every guy is like Martin or you. There are some guys out there who feel that they have to show their superiority over woman and beat them and belittle them. It was hell and I thought I loved him but in the end I realized that I was in fear of him. I was only with him because I didn't know what he would do if I left him."

"Yeah but now you're with Martin and hopefully he's treating you wonderfully?"  
"Of course I don't deserve him at times. Sometimes I wonder why he stays with me because I'm so messed up in my head that I can't give him everything he needs."

"Just cause you're messed up doesn't mean that you should be a lonely bitter jaded girl living her life locked away. Being with Martin is helping you get over Jimmy whether you realize it or not." Ruthie looked at Harry thinking about what he was telling her. His words held some truth to them but Ruthie was still unsure of his words and didn't know if she really believed what he was telling her. She felt like maybe just maybe rehab would be good for her in the sense that it could help her get her thoughts straight and be the girlfriend that Martin deserved. The girlfriend that she knew she could be if her head wasn't so jumbled up with thoughts of Jimmy and whether he could come back and hurt her again.

'Rehab is going to help me no matter what it takes.' She thought to herself as she made her way out into the courtyard to clear some things from her head so she could focus on getting better and moving on from Jimmy the best that she could.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruthie rolled over in bed her eyes adjusting to the dark and fumbled around for her cell phone that was recently given back to her after she completed her first 2 weeks of rehab and being clean. She smiled to herself as she picked it up off the floor and brought it closer to her so she could see the time. She sighed to herself when she saw it was only 3 in the morning and that she still had to wait at least 5 more hours to see Martin.

Her counselor had told her 2 days ago that she should see Martin to show him that she is making an valiant effort to fix their relationship. Things had been strained between them since Martin found out from someone other than Ruthie that she had been spending quite a lot of time with Harry but she didn't want to not be with Martin.

So today to Ruthie was the day that she finally got to see Martin and make sure that he knew how much he means to her and how much she needs him. She just hoped that Martin hadn't completely given up on them. She didn't know what she would do if Martin gave up on her, she would probably give up the whole rehab thing and go back to the way things used to be.

Her scratched her arm at the memories of how things used to be. Sometimes the memories just became to intense that she itched for a sip of alcohol or for a pill to numb the pain. But she was determined to make it through rehab and be with Martin again. She missed being able to see him all the time and do whatever she wanted. But like her mom said, "Structure will help you overcome your demons." She kept reciting that statement over and over in her head when it just got to much to handle. Then there was Harry.

He seemed to be awfully aware of how Ruthie was feeling or if something was different. It seemed like he had become attached to her or something and Ruthie needed a friend like him to confide in because he knew what was going on during the rough nights and was always there for her when things just got to much to handle.

Ruthie sighed again shaking her head hoping to bring sleep to her restless mind before drifting off to a restless sleep. One thing seemed to keep her from going insane, seeing Martin in a couple of hours.

Martin sat up in bed with a start after his horrible nightmare. He dreamed that Harry had taken Ruthie away from him and gotten the life that Martin and Ruthie were supposed to have. He looked at his clock and the glowing red numbers that read only 4 a.m. seemed to be taunting him. He needed to see Ruthie and make sure they were still together and that she wasn't falling into the arms of Harry. He vaguely remembered meeting Harry but most of what he knows he learned from Eric the night before when he had called him to ask his advice. Martin knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight since his mind was racing a mile a minute so he got up and made his way in the dark to the bathroom hoping a hot shower would help.

After Ruthie had fallen back asleep she was woken up hours later by Harry, who seemed like he had to talk to her about his revelation he had the night before so now she sat on her bed waiting for him to start talking and he was just looking at her. "Harry what do you have to tell me because I have to get ready."

"I know Martin's coming for Visitor's day." He replied a little bitter but recovered quickly leaving Ruthie a little confused. "Anyway so I was thinking last night because I couldn't sleep but it finally dawned on me around 4 this morning." He stopped watching Ruthie as a look of annoyance spread across her face. She looked at him for a moment hoping that he would continue but he didn't, he just kept studying her face.

"What dawn…." She started but was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. She finally registered that he was kissing her and pushed him away. "What was that?"

"I had to kiss you Ruthie. I just had to." She raised her hand and slapped him.

"No you don't get to kiss me, I have a boyfriend that I love Harry. Martin is the one for me, I'm not gonna screw that up because an old boyfriend wants to give it another go. I think you should go." She stood up and opened the door waiting for him to get the hint and leave. He nodded and stood walking out of the door and taking one last look at Ruthie before she shut the door. She sighed and fell back against the door disgusted for letting that happen. She shouldn't have kissed him, he was just her friend nothing more nothing less.

Ruthie sat anxiously on a bench in front of the center waiting for Martin to show up. She has never missed someone so much since she left Martin in his hospital room where he was recovering from the accident. She only hoped that he was as excited to see her as she was him.

Martin sat in his car trying to catch his breath. He was so excited to see Ruthie that he was about to pass out. He ran his hand through his hair again and grabbed the flowers he had bought for her and made his way toward the center. Moments later he was caught off guard by Ruthie jumping into his arms. He recovered and wrapped his arms around her happy to finally be able to touch her. He pulled away and gently kissed her.

"God I missed you." She whispered in his ear as they stood there holding onto each other.

"I'm so happy to finally see you." He set her down and handed her the flowers that he had bought for her.

"You didn't have to bring me anything."

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly you told me that if I loved you I would bring you something so I brought you flowers."

"Well I was only kidding." She joked yet serious at the same time.

"I wanted you to have these." She smiled and gently kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and they again just stood there absorbed in their own little world. "Hey how about we take a walk?" She nodded and let him back to her room to put the flowers in water. "So how are you today?"

"I'm doing a lot better, they really care here ya know? It's like they want you to do better and not come back after leaving." She set the flowers in water and turned back around to look at him. "I really needed this, I really needed to be able to work through my problems without other drama."

"I'm glad you're doing better, I really am." She nodded and sighed sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you when you needed me most. I didn't mean to make you feel like I disserted you." Martin sighed and rubbed her back, he remembered when he complained to Dominic about his frustration.

"Yes I did feel disserted but I was being selfish, I was only concerned about me and how you were supposed to be there for me but then I realized that you needed to work out your problems and I want you to know that I want you to get better. I want you to be comfortable in your own skin and not feel like you have to be someone you're not. I love you Ruthie and come hell or high water I'm gonna be here for you. I'm not giving up on you, you need me like I need you. So I'm here for you to lean on when things get tough and I want you to trust me to tell you anything that's brothering you or something that so great you can't keep to yourself." He finished his speech and looked at her. She felt like she could tell him anything and images from earlier with Harry flashed through her mind.

"I actually do have something to tell you." She looked at her shoes searching for the right words to tell him what happened so he wouldn't break up with her. 'Just tell him.' She thought to herself. "Harry kissed me earlier."

"He what?!" Martin asked shocked and a little upset that it happened.

"He came over this morning and was like something dawned on me this morning and before I could really ask what happened he kissed me. I pushed him away right away and it meant nothing at least to me anyway." He looked at her and wiped the tears away that were now falling down her face.

"Ruthie." He started making sure that she was looking at him. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No none what-so-ever. You're the only one that I have feelings for, Martin."

"Then don't worry about it. As long as you're happy then I'm happy."

"I love you Martin."

"I love you too Ruthie." He wrapped his arms around her holding onto her never wanting to let go.

Harry stood off in the background watching Ruthie with Martin and felt the jealously wash over him. Ruthie was supposed to be with him, not Martin. Martin didn't understand like he did. He was determined to do whatever it took to get Ruthie to be his. Anything.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated but things were so crazy. I just got back from Disney and it was so much fun! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I sort of left you with a hint of what's to come so review and I'll update faster!


	15. Chapter 15

Ruthie sat in her room thinking over the past couple of days. Things with Harry were becoming weird, he was always around cracking jokes to make her laugh, holding her hand during group when she was upset, putting his arm around her during movie nights, and it was almost as if he was acting like her boyfriend. It was puzzling because he knew that she had a boyfriend yet it seemed like he was trying to replace Martin. 'You're being silly; Harry is not trying to be your boyfriend.' She thought to herself after a couple minutes. She shook her head and laughed a little at how silly she was being.

_"I love you Ruthie, I want you to be my girlfriend. He doesn't deserve you not after everything that he's done to you."_ Ruthie woke up bolting upright in her bed. Her dream felt so real that she could feel him lightly touching her arm, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear and lightly kissing her cheek. She shook her head ridding her mind of thoughts of Harry; her mind was just playing tricks on her. She reached for her sweatshirt sitting next to her bed and slowly made her way out of her room careful not to wake her roommate. She padded down the hallway and down the stairs to the front desk. She knew that night nurse would be sitting there reading her book and willing to listen to Ruthie. She stopped in front of the desk and put her head down on the counter.

Angela the night nurse looked from her book and smiled at the young girl. She and Ruthie had many late night talks when Ruthie couldn't sleep or woken up because of a nightmare. She really admired the young girl for putting up with so much and yet putting everyone before her. Angela reached from behind the counter and rubbed Ruthie's arm. Ruthie looked up and wiped at the tears that had started to fall. "Ruthie what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I mean first I have this dream about Harry saying all this stuff about how he wants to be together and how Martin doesn't deserve me and then I think about it and actually I don't deserve Martin. He's such a great guy he doesn't need a girlfriend who can't take care of herself."

"Stop that. Stop degrading yourself and stooping to the level of some jealous teenage boy. Harry just can't stand the fact that you're in love with Martin and not him. He's been here so much that every time he comes back he finds a new girl to charm and destroy. Don't give him the satisfaction of ruining your great relationship with Martin. You need to stop thinking that you're not good enough for Martin because you've had a bad past. Honey we've all had bad pasts but did doesn't change our worth. Martin really loves you and wants you to be with him, just give him a call." Angela pushed the phone towards Ruthie before going back to her coffee and book. Ruthie sighed and picked the phone hoping that he didn't answer considering it was almost 3 in the morning. She dialed the number and waiting for the phone and ring and go to his answering machine.

"Hello?" Martin's tired voice made Ruthie smile at how cute he sounded.

"Martin, it's Ruthie."

"Ruthie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were." She rolled her eyes at herself, she hated lying to him but she just couldn't come out and tell him."

"Ruthie come on what's wrong, I know you didn't call me at 3 in the morning to see how I was."

"I miss you." She whispered and he swore he heard his heart break a little bit more.

"I know baby, I miss you too."

"It's just so hard being here without you. I mean at first I thought Harry was my friend but now I think he's trying to get me to break up with you and I just don't know what to do."

"Wait what?"

"I think Harry's planning and trying to win me over or something. I just had this horrible dream and it felt so real Martin. It was like I could actually feel him touching my arm and stuff."

"Ruthie, are you sure?"

"I think so, I don't know. All I know is that this dream was worse than a Jimmy dream any day. It was so weird, I woke up and could still feel his finger lightly tracing my arm, and his hand brushing my cheek as he brushed a stray piece of hair from my face. Martin it was just weird." She shivered just thinking about it.

"Well do you have feelings for him?" He asked not wanting to hear her answer.

"What?! No of course I don't have feelings for him. This has nothing to do with feelings Martin it's just weird."

"Well what does Angela say about it?"

"She says that I'm just Harry's latest rehab girl and that I should just stay with you not like I was going to leave you anyway."

"That's a comforting thought." Ruthie smiled and giggled. "I love you Ruthie."

"I love you too Martin, I really do." She glanced at the clock behind Angela and shook her head. "I guess I'm going to let you go back to bed."

"Just don't think about Harry. Think about your family or something. You really need your rest."

"I'll try, goodnight Martin."

"Night Ruthie, I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and put her head back down the counter. "Why couldn't my life be easier? I finally have the guy of my dreams and someone has to come around and ruin it. It's just not fair!" She exclaimed banging her fist on the counter.

"Ruthie, only you decide if someone can ruin it. I say you just don't let Harry think that his plan is working just remember that you have the man of your dreams." Ruthie smiled and nodded hugging Angela before going back upstairs and falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Martin sat up in bed looking at the phone that he just hung up. It wasn't odd for Ruthie to call in the middle of the night with something wrong with her, he actually enjoyed their late night conversations. He loved the fact that she still relied on him even though she was in rehab. It was hard being away from her but he hoped the days would fly by and she would be back with him. His mind reeled with the information about Ruthie's dream in which Harry was trying to take her away from him. He didn't like Harry and how much time he and Ruthie spent together and if he could he would tell Harry to leave her alone but he was Ruthie's friend and Martin wasn't the jealous type or at least he didn't like to show it. He sighed and got up making his way out of his room and outside of the apartment. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to clear his head so maybe he could go back to his apartment and get some sleep before he had to go to work the next day.

Martin walked for a little bit before ending up in front of Mac's apartment. He didn't know how he decided to come here or if Mac was even home but maybe his best friend would be able to help him clear his mind. It had been awhile since he and Mac had actually talked and standing in front of his door Martin decided that he was going to fix his relationship with Mac, he missed his best friends. Martin knocked on the door, taking a step back as if waiting for something to hit him. Moments later the door opened and Mac stood in front of Martin looking wide awake yet tired.

"Martin? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Can we talk?" Mac looked at his friend and saw the confused and almost heartbroken look on his face and nodded moving so Martin could come in.

"What's up?"

"it's Ruthie."

"What's wrong with her?" Mac asked fully awake and afraid worrying that something horrible had happened to her.

"She called me a little while ago and told me about this dream she had where this guy Harry was trying to take her away from me and I think he really is."

"Ruthie wouldn't do that to you Martin."

"It's not Ruthie I'm worried about, it's him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust him, he reminds me too much of Vincent and Ruthie told me that the nurse there said that he has a new girl every time he's there. He's a player and I'm afraid that he's gonna hurt her."

"Well I think you need to just have faith in Ruthie and if something does happen I'll help you kick the guys ass." Martin laughed shaking his head.

"Thanks Mac."

"No problem what are best friends for besides the random middle of the night deep conversation."

"I don't know but without them I would be lost." Mac nodded and stood up as Martin stood up and made his way to the door. "I'm going to see Ruthie on Saturday do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I wanna see this Harry kid, ya know size him up." Martin laughed and made his way out of the apartment and halfway down the stairs he turned back towards Mac.

"Thanks Mac."

"No problem, anything for my favorite couple." Martin smiled again and made his way into the darkness to go home and sleep. It always helped to talk to Mac even if it was in the middle of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Ruthie stood anxiously in front of the front desk pacing back and forth and wringing her hands together. Angela just shook her head and laughed at how nervous Ruthie was about Angela meeting Martin. She ran her hands through her curly locks and started on her next lap in front of the desk.

Martin and Mac smiled at each other as they watched her pacing, 'she's cute when she's nervous.' Martin thought to himself as they slowly walked up to Ruthie. Mac cleared his throat standing slightly in front of Martin so Ruthie would see him. Ruthie looked up and a shocked smile spread on her face.

"Mac! What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems that I haven't seen my best friend in awhile and when Martin here came over the other night I decided that maybe I should come see her." Ruthie smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly before pulling away and going towards Martin pulling him even tighter to her and passionately kissing him. She couldn't believe how much she missed him after their phone call the other night. She pulled away and smiled as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Martin, Mac, I would like you meet Angela."

"Hello Martin it's a pleasure to finally put a name to a face."

"Ah Ruthie talks about him a lot too, huh?"

"She talks the healthy amount about him for a girl who hardly sees her boyfriend." Angela joked sticking her hand out for Mac to shake. "And how can she help it that this young man has her so smitten that she can't stop thinking about him." Martin and Ruthie shared a glance and blushed making Mac and Angela laugh at how uncomfortable they were.

"Alright Ruthie how about you lead us on the grand tour."

"Sure, come on guys." She grabbed Martin's hand and led them outside and towards the garden.

After their tour they were sitting on the back patio and talking when Martin saw Harry starring at them out of the corner of his eye. He tried with all his might to not go over towards Harry and kick his ass for making Ruthie feel bad about being his friend. Mac noticed Martin's face and had to do something before Martin did. "Hey Ruthie would you mind getting us some lemonade?"

"Sure." She stood up gave Martin a kiss on the cheek before going to get some lemonade. Mac watched her enter the building and stood up ignoring Martin's calls to sit down and made his way over to Harry.

"Hey are you Harry?" Mac asked sitting down in front of Harry.

"Depends who wants to know?"

"I'm a friend of Ruthie's."

"Oh then yeah I'm Harry."

"Okay so you see that guy over there?" He asked pointing over to Martin who was watching them intently. Harry just nodded. "That's also my best friend who's happy with my friend Ruthie and now I hate to say this but you do anything to Ruthie and he'll be the least of your problems. Ruthie has done nothing to warrant your unwanted affections and she's happy with my best friend, so unless you want to feel pain you will not pressure her into doing anything what so ever and you definitely will not hint towards being something other than friends. Now do I make myself clear because I would hate to have to hurt you?" Mac finished and stood up leaving Harry sitting at the table with his mouth slightly ajar and a little scared.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just hey how ya doing?"

"That isn't the face someone has after a hey how ya doing conversation."

"I just let him know not to mess with Ruthie."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You're right I didn't _have to_ I _**wanted to**_." Martin laughed a little as Ruthie came back with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses.

"What's so funny?" She asked setting the tray down and starting to pour lemonade.

"Nothing sweetie, Mac just told me a funny story." Ruthie looked between them and lightly shook her head. There was always something about them she would never understand but she was happy that they were here. Somehow all the drama of rehab was now kinda worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruthie stood in the middle of her room a huge smile on her face. After Martin brought Mac to visit her, Harry had stayed clear of Ruthie and it had made rehab easier for Ruthie. She talked to Martin every time she could and saw him every time he was available which made the time fly by. She had celebrated her 17th birthday 2 weeks ago and now she was leaving rehab ready to face the world. She hadn't thought about taking drugs and having a drink in a little over 3 weeks thanks to endless of therapy and of course Allison who was always there to talk when Ruthie needed her. That was the only thing that Ruthie was going to miss. She was going to miss having Allison around to talk to about her relationship with Martin and her cravings.

She remembered what she had to tell Allison before Martin came to pick her up. She picked up her bags and rushed down the stairs hoping that Allison was still there. She smiled again when she saw Allison standing at the desk checking over paperwork. "Hey Allison." Ruthie greeted nonchalantly walking up to the desk though she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Hey Ruthie, are you excited you get to go home today!" She exclaimed coming around from behind the desk to give the young girl a hug.

"Yeah but I'm going to miss you." The older woman looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you have my numbers and you know where I work so it's not like I'm never going to see you ever again." Ruthie laughed at Allison's impression of her. Ruthie always rolled her eyes when something sounded stupid to her.

"Oh before I leave I wanted to tell you that I think I figured out what I'm going to do after high school."

"Oh and what's that? Have a billion little Martin and Ruthies?" She joked making Ruthie laugh and smile. Allison smiled, 'It's good to see her in a good mood,' she thought in her head.

"Well maybe after I become a therapist."

"You want to be a therapist."

"Yeah I wanna help people like me. I don't know what I would've done had I gone to rehab. Everyone's so nice and caring here."

"Hey maybe someday we'll be working together." Ruthie and Allison hugged again as Martin walked in ready to take Ruthie out for their date. They were going to celebrate her coming home from rehab and their 6 month anniversary. Sure once they started out it was little rocky but now they were going to steady after Martin realized that Ruthie had to work out her problems before they could even begin to fix their own. Ruthie turned and smiled running towards Martin and throwing herself in his arms, at least he was ready this time. He pulled back and gave her a searing kiss that left Ruthie weak in the knees literally.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ever." She replied jumping down and going to retrieve her bags. She hugged Allison one more time and walked back towards Martin grabbing his hands as they walked out of the rehab clinic huge smiles on both of their faces.

That night Ruthie sat across from Martin at his apartment as they ate dinner together. She had decided to spend the night at Martin's and go back to Simon's tomorrow. She smiled as Martin grabbed her hand from across the table. She couldn't be any better than she was right now.

"Ruthie, you know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"You know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, right?"

"Yeah, Martin what's going on?" She said worried that he was going to do something stupid.

"Ruthie Camden, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Martin asked now down on one knee with an open box containing the most beautiful diamond ring in it. Her eyes welled up with tears and she opened her mouth to speak but her voice was long gone and she just nodded her head pulling Martin up from the floor and kissing him. He smiled slipping the ring on her finger and kissed her again, this time picking her up never breaking the kiss. He pulled away ready to ask her if it was okay and she nodded kissing him again as they made their way to his bedroom.

He gently set her on the bed gently leaning over her moving his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her neck. She moved her hands on from his hair and down his back before grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it over his head. He wasted no time pulling hers off and soon they were both undressed with Martin gently kissing down her body. She moaned in pleasure before pulling him back up to meet his lips in another searing kiss. She flipped them over so she was on top.

As Martin began kissing her neck again someone knocked on the door. "Leave it." Ruthie begged as Martin moved to get up he nodded and went back to kissing her neck until the knocks grew more impatient and Ruthie sighed getting up and throwing her clothes back on before going to the door. She was going to give whoever was at the door hell for interrupting. She swung the door open ready to yell at whoever was at the door but she noticed it was Mac and couldn't help but smile.

"Mac! What are you doing here?"

"What a guy can't see his newly released from rehab best friend?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around Mac. "Where's Martin?"

"Oh! Martin come out here!" Martin stood up gritting his teeth, just leave it to Mac to show up at the worst time.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" Martin asked plastering on a happy smile.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you guys wanted to go to hang out or something?"

"Sure that sounds great doesn't it Martin?" Ruthie asked turned to face him a smile on her face and Martin couldn't say no. He nodded and she squealed giving Martin a hug. "We'll finish later, I promise." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm holding you to that." She giggled and pulled away shutting the door behind Mac as they settled into watching a movie. Martin looked over at Ruthie who was smiling the biggest smile on her face that he's seen since they started dating.

Ruthie looked over at Martin and smiled reaching over and grabbed his hand. Rehab was the 2nd best thing to happen to Ruthie the 1st being Martin and now they were going to spent the rest of their lives together. Today was probably one of the best days in Ruthie's life so far and she's determined to keep things going smoothly no matter what it takes.

A/N: So Ruthie and Martin are getting married, but what are their parents going to say? When will they tie the knot? Stay tuned…………….


	18. author's note

Author's note:

For the next couple of weeks I won't be able to update as frequently because right now I have a broken foot and on Monday I have to have surgery to put a pin in my foot so it heals. But I will try my hardest to update as possible as I can. So please just be patient and know that I'm trying my hardest to update regularly.

Thank you,

Kaite


	19. Chapter 18

Ruthie woke up the next morning with Martin's arm around her waist and she couldn't dream of anything better than what she had right now. She knew she was going to have to talk to her parents and tell them that she and Martin were getting married no matter what they say but when she was going to talk to them she didn't know. First she had to get adjusted to be out of rehab and back to living her life.

Martin woke up and looked at Ruthie as she laid next to him a huge smile on her face. He couldn't believe that she had said yes to marry him. He thought for sure that she was going to say that they should wait till things were back to normal before even thinking about marriage. Just the fact that she said yes made Martin the luckiest man in the world.

Martin dropped Ruthie off at Simon's and as soon as she was out of the car Martin was dialing the Camden's number. He and Ruthie had decided that they weren't going to keep things from their parents anymore and they were just going to be honest but what Ruthie didn't know was that Annie and Eric knew that he was proposing last night and they were excited and hopeful that this would help Ruthie stay on the path that she was currently heading down.

Annie was sitting at the table reading the paper when the phone rang and glancing at the clock she had a feeling that it was Martin that was calling and hopefully he had some good news. "Hello?"

"Hey Annie, its Martin."

"How did it go last night?"

"She said yes."

"That's great!"

"Yeah and I wanted to tell you that we're coming for a visit this weekend."

"When are you two planning on tying the knot?"

"Well we talked about this morning and we decided as soon as we can if it's okay with both you and Eric and my dad."

"Well I guess we'll be discussing this weekend won't we?"

"Yeah I guess we will."

"Alright well I can't wait to see you and Ruthie this weekend and I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you." Martin hung up and walked into his apartment. When he had called Eric 2 weeks ago he did not expect Eric and Annie to be happy about him proposing. Even his own father was beyond happy for them when Martin first told him about his plan to propose to Ruthie. Annie hung up the phone and immediately ran to tell Eric who was lounging in the living room with Lucy as they were going over some church things.

"What's up mom?" Lucy asked seeing the excited look that her mom was trying to hide. Eric looked at her and immediately smiled knowing what she was thinking about. Lucy looked between her parents and wondered what was going on. "What is going on?"

"She said yes!" Eric jumped up and hugged his wife happy that Ruthie had said yes to Martin.

"Who said yes?" Annie finally turned towards Lucy remembering she was there.

"Oh! Martin proposed last night and Ruthie said yes!" Lucy looked at her mom like she was crazy, what mother was excited that her 17-year-old daughter fresh out of rehab was engaged to her 19-year-old boyfriend.

"How can you be excited about that? She just got out of rehab and now she and Martin are getting married?"

"Lucy I know that you're thinking we're crazy to be happy but if you think about it Martin is the best thing for Ruthie and he makes her happy so we're not going to fight it. Yes she is just out of rehab but it's because of us she was there in the first place so right now I'm happy that my daughter has met the man of her dreams and is going to marry him."

"When do they want to get married then?" Lucy asked trying to warm up to the idea.

"We're going to talk about this weekend and I don't want you being judgmental towards your sister while she's here. She's been through enough." Lucy looked at her mom shocked that she had actually taken a tone with her besides nice but the tone of her voice was almost filled with regret. Lucy shook her head and gathered her things heading for home to think about what had just happened with her mom.

Ruthie sat in her room at Simon's and smiled as a ray of sunshine hit her ring and she fell back against her bed holding her hand in the air. She reached over and picked up her phone dialing the all too familiar number that she hadn't dialed in a long time.

"Hey mom, it's me. Yeah I know it's been awhile but I thought that maybe I could come home this weekend to catch up. I miss you guys and I have a lot to fill you in on. Yeah I'll see if Martin wants to come too. I love you mom."

That Friday afternoon after Martin had pretended to be surprised when Ruthie called him asking to go home for the weekend they found themselves standing in front of the Camden house flashbacks of the last time she was in the house flooding her mind. Martin squeezed her hand and led her into the house.

Annie and Eric were standing in the foyer as they opened the door and Ruthie rushed to her mom wrapping her arms tightly around her happy to be home. Eric and Martin hugged before Martin hugged his dad and then Ruthie hugged Eric holding on as if she hadn't seen them in almost forever and by the looks on Annie and Eric's face they were happy that their baby girl was home.

"So what's the big news that you have to tell us Ruthie?"

"Martin proposed!" She replied sticking out her hand the ring shining in the light. Annie smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruthie happy to see Ruthie genuinely happy for the first time since she left.

"That's great Ruthie! I'm so happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yes Ruthie we are."

"When are you kids going to get married?" Bill asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Well as soon as possible if that's okay with you guys." Ruthie replied looking at her mom and dad for their reactions.

"Well how about we have a summer wedding." Eric suggested looking at Martin and Ruthie as they smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great!" Annie exclaimed.

"I was thinking that I could come home and spend time with you guys before the wedding."

"Ruthie you're always welcomed here and we would love having you around here again."

"Thanks mom." Ruthie got up and went over hugging her mom, she was glad that everything was working out for her and that her parents wanted her to come home. For the first time in the longest time Ruthie felt like she had everything in the world to help her get over the next few months which were going to be hard with her adjusting to life outside of rehab.

A/N: So I know it's been a long time and the next chapter is going to be the wedding. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	20. HELP!

I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to post new stuff but I'm stuck. I've been trying to write and have written numerous drafts and have hated most of them. So I'm calling out to all my readers, if you have any ideas please do not hesitate to send them to me. I would really appreciate it!


	21. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm SO sorry, it's been WAY too long and I'm so sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Ruthie couldn't believe they had actually gone through with it; sure they talked about but always in a joking tone. She never in a million years thought that they would go through with it. "Do you regret it?" She heard him ask and she didn't need to turn her head to see the concerned look on his face.

"Not in the least bit." She felt him smile his lips lightly pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

_Flashback_

_Ruthie crashed on Martin's couch exhausted after the weekend they had spent with her parents. She could still hear her and Lucy going over wedding details and screaming their excitement over Ruthie and Martin getting married and to Ruthie she wasn't all that excited about it. She just wanted to get married to finally make Martin Brewer hers for life but at this rate it was going to take forever for them to get married. _

_Martin walked out of the bathroom in only his sweats and sat on the couch next to Ruthie letting her head rest in his lap. "What's wrong, babe?"_

_"Nothing." She sighed not really knowing for herself what was actually wrong._

_"Come on, something's bothering you." He pressed his fingers running lightly through her hair._

_"It's just that this wedding was supposed to be simple and they're making it over the top. I just wanna get married in the simplest practical way without all this over the top stuff."_

_"So let's call up your parents and go to Vegas or something." Ruthie turned her head so she was looking up at him shocked that he looked completely serious. _

_"Martin we can't do that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I know how important it is for you to have your dad there and Mac and I want my family there too."_

_"Then we'll call up your parents and tell them that we just want to get married with our families and friends nothing more nothing less." Ruthie smiled nodding her head before the idea struck her. Sitting up she reached for her phone and began calling all her brothers and sisters inviting them home for the weekend but to not tell Eric or Annie. Martin looked at her wondering what she was doing when she ended her phone call with Matt. "Let me guess, you're gonna go home this weekend and have your dad marry us then?"  
"Is that okay with you?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her. Martin smiled and nodded his head lightly kissing her. Sighing into the kiss she moved into his arms loving the feeling of having Martin's strong arms around her making everything seem unimportant._

_That Friday morning Ruthie had just gotten out of school and Martin was waiting there for her so they could make the trip down to the Camden's before the rest of her family showed up and ruined the surprise. Ruthie hugged Brooke and Maggie before getting into the car with Martin. _

_When Martin and Ruthie arrived at the Camden's they were happy to know that the others hadn't shown up yet. Grabbing Martin's hand Ruthie began to walk into the house hoping that her parents would support their decision to just get married now with a simple ceremony with just their family and close friends around, Ruthie had even taken the plunge and called the Cornel and Ruth something that was very hard for her to do but she wasn't surprised that they had already heard about Ruthie and Martin and although they didn't agree with the timing and how young they were they supported Ruthie's decision and would be joining the family in celebration. _

_Annie was sitting in the kitchen reading a book while the twins ate their snack when the door bell rang. Looking at Sam and David wondering if they knew who was at the door she shut her book and walked to the door swinging it open while also checking on Sam and David. "Ruthie! Martin! What are you doing here?"_

_"We wanted to talk to you and dad is he around?"_

_"No he's still at the church but come on in I'll call him and see if he can come home early." Both nodded and walked into the house each hugging either Sam or David. Ruthie looked at Martin looking for reassurance that they were doing the right thing who leaned over and kissed her cheek whispering, "We can do this" in her ear._

_Eric walked in minutes later with Martin's dad Bill and now it was Martin's turn to get nervous because if his dad wasn't okay with him and Ruthie getting married now he didn't know what he was going to do. Ruthie smiled and squeezed his hand making Martin smile. "We can do this." She mouthed as their parents sat down across from them in the living room. _

_"So what's up?" Bill asked breaking the slight tension in the air._

_"Well Martin and I were talking after we got back last weekend and we decided that a big wedding isn't really what we wanted, that maybe we wanted to get married with just our families and closest friends."_

_"Ruthie it's your wedding so whatever you want is fine." Annie replied smiling warmly at her daughter as the doorbell rang. Ruthie and Martin smiled at each other as Annie got up to get the door. Eric jumped to his feet when he heard Matt, Simon, and Mary's voices at the door and went to the door looking between Ruthie and the rest of his kids._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Annie asked as she finished hugging all of her children and their significant others and children. _

_"Well Ruthie why don't you tell them?" Matt asked looking at his sister sitting in the living room. _

_"Martin and I were thinking that we could just get married this weekend instead of waiting for a big grandiose wedding plus Matt and Mary said that they were going to visit anyway so why not just do it now?" Eric and Annie looked at each other as if having a conversation with their eyes when the doorbell rang again. Matt noticed no one else getting up and went to answer the door shocked to see both his grandparents standing on the doorstep laughing about something. _

_"What are you guys doing here?" Annie asked noticing who was at the door and hugging her father and Ginger._

_"Ruthie called us and asked us to visit this weekend." Ruth answered as she hugged Matt. _

_"You really took care of everything, didn't you?" Eric asked looking at his daughter that only had a smile on her face her hand still clinging onto Martin's. _

_"It's what we want dad and we thought that if we called everyone then maybe you would go along with it."_

_"Ruthie, all you had to do was call and talk to me."_

_"Well we didn't just call everyone down here for the wedding; we also did it in celebration of how well Ruthie's doing." Annie nodded thinking over the idea in her head._

_"I think if you guys are ready to do this then I guess we have nothing to do but say yes." Eric replied earning a bone crushing hug from Ruthie. Martin looked over at his dad waiting for his reaction and grew nervous when his dad wouldn't look at him sighing Martin stood up and walked over to his dad. _

_"Can I talk to you?" Bill nodded and followed Martin into the kitchen and out into the backyard. "Are you okay with this?" Martin asked as soon as Bill shut the door behind him. _

_"Martin I'm okay with this if you're okay with this. Being married is a big step and you're so young but if you feel that you and Ruthie are ready for this then I'll stand behind 110."_

_"Dad, I love her with all of my heart and after everything that's happened the past couple of months I'm more than ready to be married." Bill nodded and hugged Martin._

_"Well if you ever need anything do not hesitate to call just because you're getting married doesn't mean that your old man can't help out." Martin nodded glad that his dad was behind him. Both walked back into the house and Martin walked over to Ruthie and nodded silently letting her know that everything was okay. He looked around the room where all of Ruthie's family and their friends were mingling and hanging out just wanting tomorrow to come so they could get married._

_The next morning Martin was banished to his dad's house along with his friends in a way of keeping up with tradition of not seeing each other until the wedding and Ruthie was whisked off to get everything for the wedding that would take place that afternoon. Matt, Simon, and Carlos were immediately at the Brewer door the moment they heard Ruthie leave. They wanted to make sure that __Martin was aware of what would happen if he ever so much as unintentionally made Ruthie cry. Martin was amused when the "Camden Mob" showed up at the door and had to resist the urge to laugh as they went through their well planned out speech about hurting their baby sister and all that jazz. _

_"Well Martin I guess it's time that we let you get ready for the wedding and remember she loves you and she's always going to support you." Matt added as the three stood and left Martin to get ready for his wedding. Martin nodded in thanks and walked them to the door reassuring them that they had nothing to worry about._

_Finally after what felt like eternity Martin was standing at the end of the aisle with Mac, Dominic, Austin, and Anthony stood to his left and Eric stood to his right beaming as they watched Lucy, Mary, and Brooke walked down the aisle and last Matt stood at the back of the church with Ruthie on his arm both sharing a smile before they walked down the aisle. As Martin watched her walk down the aisle his mind seemed to drift back over the past couple of months and he couldn't believe that they were finally going to get married, they were finally going to put everything behind them and start their lives together._

_Ruthie finally made it down the aisle and stood in front of Martin a smile as wide as the Nile River displayed on her face and as she grabbed Martin's hands she felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders and the dark cloud completely vanishing from over her head. Her dad's words didn't register with her until she heard Martin say I do and her heart began to race and she took a deep breath before saying I do._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Martin you may kiss your bride." Martin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and stepped closer to Ruthie lightly grabbing her face in his hands and gently kissed her. Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers the tears of happiness slipping from her eyes, "We did it." She laughed and pulled away grabbing his hand in her own as they began making their way down the aisle. _

_As soon as they were out of the church Martin pulled Ruthie into his arms and twirled her around. "We did it!" She exclaimed laughing as Martin twirled her around. "I can't believe it, we did it!" He laughed as she exclaimed again and soon they were joined by their friends and families. As they went back to the house for dinner Ruthie and Martin couldn't be separated, they were attached at the hip and that's just how they liked it._

_Present Day_

She still couldn't believe that they actually did it; she couldn't believe that her parents went along with it, that her family was okay with it, and that it had actually happened. Ruthie turned in bed and looked at Martin who was sleeping with a huge smile on his face the gold band on his ring finger catching Ruthie's attention. She smiled and moved closer to him gently laying her head on his chest and immediately his arm pulled her closer. She still couldn't believe it, she was finally Mrs. Ruthie Brewer.

A/N: So there's the new chapter, I don't know how I feel about it but I felt like you guys deserved a new chapter. I kind of lost my inspiration for this story but I'm going to try and update more regulary.


	22. Sry not an update

ATTENTION! I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time but I didn't really understand just how hard college was going to be and just how much work I was going to get but I am going to try and make an effort to post more often, hopefully I'll get an update posted over the weekend.

Yet again I'm so sorry that this isn't an update but I'm going to try and get some done right now!

Thanks so much for being understanding,

fightingillini


	23. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything else in this chapter except the book title and the story idea.

This was the big moment, the one that made the months she spent locked away in her apartment worth it, and the all nighters she pulled completely and utterly worth it. Taking one last look in the mirror and fixing her hair Ruthie took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, it was now or never.

_Flashback_

Ruthie sat alone in the middle of her and Martin's apartment trying to find something to do. She found herself alone in the apartment quite a lot since Martin started playing for the Los Angeles Dodgers. Fiddling with the remote in Ruthie's hand she spotted the book she just finished and it was like a light bulb went off. Getting up from the couch Ruthie walked over to the kitchen table and picked up her laptop walking back into the living room and switching the TV on while she walked over to the couch and sat down with her laptop in front of her.

An hour later Ruthie sat in the same spot but her laptop was placed on the couch next to her while Ruthie watched Martin's baseball game against the Chicago Cubs, Ruthie moved to the edge of her seat as Martin came up to bat and anxiously awaiting what would happen. Her shoulders fell a little bit when Martin missed the ball the first time but smiled as she watch Martin readjust his position and step back up the plate the determination written clearly on his face. Ruthie held her breath as Carlos Zambrano hurled the ball towards the plate and scooted forward as Martin swung the bat making contact with the ball. She always hated this part of baseball, watching Martin hit the ball. Her eyes stayed glued to the TV screen as the ball sailed through the air farther and farther into the outfield before landing in the stands. Ruthie's mouth fell open when the ball fell into the stands the fans clamoring to get the ball. Reaching onto the coffee table she picked up her phone and called the only other person she knew would be watching the game.

"HE DID IT!" Ruthie yelled as soon as Mac picked up the phone.

"What happened?" Mac asked slightly confused and looking around at his co-workers who were now yelling and screaming about something, he stood up looking out over his cubicle and saw the game on.

"Martin hit his first homer in the majors Mac, that's what happened?"

"He did?"

"Yes aren't you watching the game?"

"I didn't know it was on." Mac answered slightly angry with himself for not seeing his best friend's first homer in the majors.

"It's okay Mac don't worry about it. I'm going to have a party for Martin to celebrate when he gets home and I want you to be there, okay?" Ruthie replied slightly feeling bad for Mac she knew how supportive the two were of each other and it broke her heart a little bit to know that Mac was feeling upset over missing it. "Just make sure you're there when he wins his first world series." Ruthie added happy to hear Mac laughing on the other side of the phone.

"Will do, we still on for movie night tonight?" Mac asked now sitting in his cubicle leaning back in his chair.

"You know it." Both finalized plans for that evening and hung up as Ruthie was hit with new determination and picked up her laptop ready to face the blank screen that had been taunting her earlier. Hours later Ruthie finally pulled herself away from her laptop and smiled, she finally had decided what she was going to do.

_End of flashback_

Ruthie finally opened the door and saw a girl with a headset on her head and clip board in her hands most likely waiting for Ruthie to come out. Ruthie took a deep breath and cleared her throat grabbing the attention of the blonde girl who was talking into her headset. "Are you ready Mrs. Brewer?" Ruthie nodded and smiled following the girl through the crowded hallway trying to calm the millions of butterflies in her stomach before she went out in front of the cameras. Oh how she wished that Martin were here for her but no of course he had to go do his own interview with Sports Illustrated and ESPN so that meant she was on her own for her first interview.

"Coming up next Ruthie Brewer is here to talk about her new book Picking up the Pieces." Ruthie heard Oprah say and the girl pointed to a spot on the floor.

"You stand here until she says come on out and as soon as the door is lifted you walk out, hug Oprah, and sit on the couch got it?" Ruthie nodded and took a deep breath looking at the door in front of her hoping that she didn't faint on her way out there.

"Ruthie Brewer come out here!" Ruthie heard Oprah called and then watched the door being lifted in front of her and as she took a step forward Ruthie smiled seeing all the people clapping and cheering for her. "Now before we talk about the book, which I love and couldn't put down, I wanna know what it's like being married to a rising baseball star."

"It's just like any other marriage; we have our good moments and our bad moments." Ruthie replied as if being married to Martin Brewer, the rising star of baseball as Oprah put it was the easiest thing in the world. Oprah 'awed' as did the whole crowd making Ruthie blush a little bit.

"So what inspired you to write a book?"

"Well I was sitting home one day with nothing to do and I looked at a book that I just finished sitting on the coffee table in front of me and through why not write a book it's not like I didn't have a story to tell so I picked up my laptop and spent almost an hour trying to write but nothing came to me and it happened to be the same day that Martin hit his first homerun here in Chicago and that somehow gave me the motivation to sit down and start writing it and a year later here we are." Ruthie explained smiling at Oprah like Martin had told her to do numerous times.

"So is everything in the book based off of your life?" Oprah asked picking the book up from in-between them.

"I was in an abusive relationship when I was 16 and that relationship drove me to cutting, drinking, and taking prescription pills. That was one of the reasons that Martin and I got together because he was there for me through every step of the way through every up and down on the roller coaster ride and without him in my life I don't know where I would be right now." Ruthie replied having slight tears in her eyes.

"I cried when I read the ending of this book, it is truly the best book I can think of for teens because it deals with real problems that teens are facing and I absolutely love the part in the book where Cam sits down with her mom and tells her everything. Did you sit down with your mom and have that kind of talk?"

"I actually sat down with both of my parents after 6 months after I got out of rehab and told them the entire story and how I felt about the whole situation. I don't blame my parents for not noticing at all because I hid it so well that I think that the only family member that actually noticed was my brother Simon and that was part of the reason I wrote this book so that hopefully if a teen reads this that might be going through the same situation they can go to their parents and tell them what's going on. I also think that parents should read this so that they can pick up on the warning signs to look for so that their child doesn't go through what I went through."

"Well we have to take a break but when we come back we have a surprise for Ruthie Brewer." Oprah leaned forward and squeezed Ruthie's hand. "You're doing great." Ruthie smiled and nodded leaning back a bit to get more comfortable. "We're sitting here talking to Ruthie Brewer about her book Picking Up the Pieces and we have a surprise for Ruthie. So surprise come on out!" Ruthie followed Oprah's gaze and smiled when she saw Martin standing on the other side of the door walking towards him. She fought the urge to run over towards him and wrap her arms around him instead patiently and waiting for him to walk over to him and when he finally stopped in front of her arms around him moving so he could sit next to her.

"So when Martin found out that Ruthie was going to be on the show he called and asked if he could surprise her since it was her first interview about her book. So Martin, first off congratulations on your team winning the Series against the Cubs and how did you feel reading Ruthie's book?"

"Well I read bits and pieces here and there when Ruthie would need help making sure that the relationship between Cam and Jordan sounded believable but when I read the whole book I was shocked, there were things in the book that completely threw me for a loop when I read them since I knew that most of the things that happened in the book had actually happened. Of course there were also parts where I was angry with myself for not realizing them like the part about her break down in rehab, I was angry that I didn't put the pieces together the day before when I talked to her on the phone."

"Did this book bring you closer together?"

"I think it made me realize just how much what happened shaped who I had become and I think that it made me appreciate everything Martin does for that much more."

"I think the book did bring us closer together." Martin asked earning a curious look from Ruthie and a smile from Oprah, one always wishes for a smile from Oprah. "I mean when I read the book I finally knew what she was feeling and thinking throughout everything. I was finally able to connect with her on a level that I thought we'd never get to and it made me love her even more if that's possible." Ruthie smiled and kissed Martin's cheek.

"Well Ruthie you have yourself a keeper here and I would hold onto him as he rises into baseball super stardom. Thank you both for coming to the show and I wish you all the success in the world." Ruthie smiled and stood up with Oprah hugging the woman happy that she her first interview had gone quite well and that someone like Oprah had loved her book, something that she had spent the better part of a year slaving and losing sleep over. It had all been worth it.

"That was almost a year ago, my book was on the New York Times Best Seller list for over 14 weeks. My story was a story that needed to be told, people needed to hear what could actually happen to anybody from every walk of life. Girls need to know that they don't not need to feel like they have to stay with someone who hurts them, they don't need to cut themselves, they don't need to drink, and they surely don't need to drug themselves to make it okay. Get out, get help, and know that you deserve better than that. I stand here today not as a victim of abuse but as a survivor and I'm asking you to stop the madness. I'm standing here today because I had the courage to ask someone to rescue me." Ruthie finished standing in front of a group of students from her high school and everyone stood up clapping and cheering, yep Martin had truly held up to his promise, he rescued her.

A/N: So it's the end, kind of sudden I think but I thought it was good way to end the story…….Thank you to all of you who reviewed and I hope you liked the story.


End file.
